


Red

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Patton Keeps the Peace, Patton Prevents him From Doing Anything Dumb, Remus Does Actually Care About His Brother, Roman Threatens Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, i guess?, outfit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: While Roman is helping Patton bake some holiday themed cookies, Remus causes more trouble than he'd intended. Afterwords, Remus does his best to fix it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Red

Roman had been helping Patton in the kitchen, making a batch of holiday themed cookies with him. Patton had on a pink apron, and had offered one to Roman, but he’d declined. Roman had painted with his usual outfit on and hadn’t gotten so much as a single spot on the pristine white material. However, such luck always has to run out sometime.

Patton had just asked Roman to mix some more red food coloring into the frosting they would be using to get it a deeper shade of red, and Roman had obliged, adding a few more drops and starting to mix the color into the frosting. That was when Remus decided to do what he does best, and pop in unannounced, startling the pair. Roman’s hand jerked up, and he managed to get red frosting on his clothes, actually missing his sash and ending up with the bright, sugary substance on just the white part of his outfit.

“Remus!” Roman shouted, as his twin cackled and ran off. “Just you wait, I will kill you with my bare hands! And my sword!”

“Roman, please don’t kill your brother,” Patton calmly interjected.

“But he-”

“Do not.”

“Fine…”

“You should probably go soak that stain before it sets in,” Patton suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Roman nodded. He set the bowl aside and went to try treating the stain, remembering Patton had told him that the food coloring they were using had a nasty habit of staining just about everything.

Of course, despite all Roman’s efforts, there was a red stain left behind on his once pristine white clothes.

Roman had a couple of extra versions of his outfit, of course, but he always said there was something about that particular one he liked. Being one of the more emotional Sides, Roman took the loss of one of his favorite shirts hard, and even Remus noticed the change.

After being scolded by Patton, and seeing Roman being more reserved than his usual self, Remus had an idea. He slipped into Roman’s room and took the stained shirt, which Roman had inexplicably kept, and returned to his own room to get to work.

Remus wasn’t seen for a couple of days after that. Things in the Mindscape were quiet without the intrusive Side popping up at random times. But then, just as suddenly as he’d disappeared, he appeared again, as if nothing had happened.

Roman made his way back to his room after a day of working with Logan to plan an upcoming video, quietly sighing as he entered. Something hanging from the top of the folding privacy screen he had set up by his closet caught his eye. Usually he only used the screen as a sort of hook to set out outfits for special occasions, so there hadn’t been anything hanging there that morning. Now, there was a dark green garment bag that set him on edge, as he thought maybe Remus was trying to play a trick on him.

Roman slowly approached the bag, grabbing his sword as he went. He used the tip of the sword to poke at the bag, which only resulted in the bag swaying in place a little; there was no noise, no odd movement, no feeling of anything particularly solid inside. Deeming it safe, Roman approached and undid the zipper, letting the bag open up. If anyone had been in the room, they would have seen Roman’s face light up as he clapped happily.

The very next day, the other Sides were treated to the sight of a very happy prince, dressed not in pure white with a red sash, but in bright ruby red, with a pearl white sash and golden accents, with a small green gem set into each of the single buttons on the epaulets on his shoulders.

While the others, even including Janus, fawned over Roman’s new look, Remus hung back, leaning against the wall, smiling just a bit in the shadows. His brother really did look good in red.


End file.
